


This Means War

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, F/M, Kidnapping, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Not all bad boy labels are evil.





	This Means War

“Yeah,” Sam chuckled, pouring another drink for the man sitting in front of him. “It’s been quite busy since Y/N showed her face around her. She’s quite a beauty, isn’t she?”

“How often does she sing here?” Bruce asked, taking a sip of the martini Sam had given him. “I don’t recognize her.”

“Two months,” Sam shrugged. “I’m not quite sure on the starting date for her. But the crowd loves her. She’s amazing.”

Bruce and Sam watched as she swayed her hips to the tune of her voice. Bruce had never heard something quite as mesmerizing as her, nothing seen a beauty quite like her and hell, would he be a fool to allow her to slip between his fingers.

“She should be finishing her final set in a few moments,” Sam revealed before walking down the bar to cater to another before returning to Bruce’s forefront. “I’d say talk to her if you’d like?”

“I couldn’t,” Bruce denied, even though he rightfully knew he would have you in the palm of his sweaty palms if he so much as snapped his fingers. “Not right now, Wilson.”

“Why not?” Sam smirked, wiping his hands with a washcloth. “She’s probably go insane once she knew the Boss of Brooklyn Was after her. Isn’t that what every broad wants around her, a chance to bed the man with a green thumb?”

“I’m getting too old for that Sam.” Bruce chuckled before throwing back the remainder of his martini and placing several large bills in his wake before he stood up and shrugged his jacket on his shoulders. He snapped his fingers and gained the attention of his crony, Scott Lang and motioned for him to exit behind him.

——–

It’s another week at Sam’s bar where you sung for drunkards and displayed skin to some for extra tips. Sam hadn’t minded, as long as you respected your own boundaries. Of course, he’d had to rough several past bar patrons up in the past for you, but you were generally untouchable.

You had just been paid and had excited Sam’s bar, pulling your coat over your face for extra protection over the cold wintry wind that blew around you. You shivered as you started the brisk walk down the street, not giving in to the beggars along the side of the street. You hardly had enough money to pay for yourself, why would you give some homeless fool anything you rightfully earned?

You haven’t been paying attention as you had bumped into someone and immediately let out a gasp as the person had took you by the shoulders and threw you into the ground. “Watch it, bitch.” he snarled before stepping over you and continuing on his way.

You didn’t hesitate in walking faster to your home.

********

A month speeds by in a blur. You noticed a new face in Sam’s bar, always talking to the man in quiet tones. The man seemed nervous, or perhaps he was drunk. You don’t know, no had you cared as you sung your set of songs before making your way to the back room in which you called a poor excuse of a dressing room.

You changed into warmer clothes and collected the money Sam had set aside for your on your vanity mirror and out you went. It didn’t take you long to notice the expensive looking car approaching you.

You only had seconds to react, but it was too close of a call. Te driver had gripped you up through his open window and threw you into the backseat, muffling your mouth with a handkerchief.

**********

Two days go by and Sam starts to worry. You’ve never taken a day off without informing him ahead of time. It wasn’t like you to do so. He asks a few barmaids if they had heard from you, though none of them gave a response that Sam liked.

He made the rash decision to call Bruce, knowing the man would have more important matters at hand, but he wanted to try anyway. By the time the second phone rang out, Bruce’s voice was heard on the other line.

“Wilson, what’s going on?”

“Look,” Sam pleaded. “I know you have more important issues-”

“Wilson.” Bruce demanded, signaling for Sam to get to the point of the phone call immediately.

“Y/N is missing; I know is probably nothing but she hasn’t shown up for work in two days and none of the other barmaids heard from her either.”

“Give me three hours.” And without a second’s notice, Bruce hung the line up.

********

“I found her.” Bruce announced as he walked into Sam’s bar minutes before he closed for the night. “Well, not exactly. But I’ve heard tell about someone close by tailing her for weeks. that buffoon Barnes has her locked up tight.”

“Why?” Sam pleaded. “I mean, she’s only a barmaid, but-” at the glare from Bruce, Sam silenced immediately.

“Give me 36 hours.” Bruce said without venom.

********

“Huh?” you groggily opened your eyes after what felt like endless torturing from your captives. For the life of you, you could begin to understand why you were taken or what had caused this kidnapping. Fear burned in your heart as you heard a commotion coming from above you on higher ground. You were in a basement with hardly any light source.

You tried moving your arms but felt nothing except agonizing pain surge through your body. No doubt you suffered from several broken bones and possibly bruised ribs at this point. You had no idea what day it was or how long you were unconscious for.

You couldn’t even begin to understand why someone had taken you in the first place.

“Y/N!” You heard someone unfamiliar calling your name as commotion came closer to you. It only took you a moment to realize that bodies were tumbling down the stairs to your left.

“I’m here!” you called out in desperation, not knowing if the voice was friendly or an enemy. “I’m over here!”

“Oh, thank god!” you heard the voice once more before the face came into view; a face you’ve only recognized wherever you were singing at Sam’s bar. “Sam was beginning to think Barnes killed you. Holy hell, you look like shit.”

“Help me.” you begged through hoarse, dry lips.

“Come on, now.” he carefully walked over to you and swiftly ripped the ropes from your wrists and ankles before lifting you up and hugging you close to his body.

“Who are you?” you mumbled as he walked up the stairs and out of the building that held you captive.

“Wilson!” the man barked. “Set this place ablaze, will you?”

“You got it, Boss!” A voice was heard before shuffling feet were replacing it.

It was at that moment you knew exactly who this man was; Bruce Banner, the feared by all mobster king of this hellhole of a city, “Why…no… it can’t be you.”

He chuckled. “Let’s get you to a hospital, shall we? I have a mother fucker to go attack. This means war.”

“What are you talking about?”

“James Barnes was the fool who captured you.” He informed as he carefully placed you in a lying position in the backseat of his car. “He knows better than to attack on my territory. I guess he assumed you were worthy enough to start a war with me.”

You only groaned as he sat in the driver’s seat and sped away.


End file.
